


Cheaters

by bluestargirl6 (pressdbtwnpages)



Category: The OC RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-26
Updated: 2004-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/bluestargirl6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Ben keeps stealing [Rachel's] fuck-buddies.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheaters

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this awhile ago, and it was just hiding in my notebook, but then [](http://miss-suga.livejournal.com/profile)[**miss_suga**](http://miss-suga.livejournal.com/) told me there ought to be Ben/Samaire RPF. She's right. There ought to be. And some day I will write it. But in the meantime there's this...

Rachel wishes she was from a small town in the midwest, and not born and bred in L.A., in the industry, because then she would have an excuse to be naive. Like Ben does. "Ben's from Texas. He doesn't understand." Midwest-Rachel would be expected to believe in Prince Charmings and true love. California-Rachel really ought to know better.

And she does. But she wishes she didn't. She wishes sometimes that she didn't know the truth.

Ben McKenzie's not naive either. Not really. Except when it comes to her. He and Adam are both naive when it comes to Rachel. The real Rachel, the one who's more like Summer than she'd like to admit.

Adam has an excuse. Guys always seem to want to believe that their girlfriends are sweet and innocent, and in this case, apparently stupid.

Like she hadn't figured out months ago that Ben and Adam were fucking. She would have appreciated a heads-up, and maybe an invite, but she's the one Adam comes home to, so Rachel's not angry. Except, Ben keeps stealing her fuck-buddies. First Samaire and now Adam, which isn't cool at all. Especially since Ben is so keen on ignoring her.

******

Rachel only figured out what was going on a few weeks ago. She had been on the phone with Sam, talking about Entourage and not about Ben, and Adam had been rubbing her shoulders for no good reason.

'Eat your heart out Ben' she had thought and then Rachel wondered if Ben would be jealous of her, or Adam.

Since then she's been testing her theory. Ben's definitely holding back around her, and Adam knows why. Otherwise Adam would have said something stupid and embarrasing by now.

Not an unpleasant thought, the idea of Ben being into her. Ben's cute in a wholesome, innocent, apple pie kind of way. And he's got the whole hidden depths thing going. And the broody, smoldering sex thing going. Rachel can't blame Adam and Samaire at all.

Rachel doesn't know how Adam feels about Ben's crush on her. She does however know that Ben likes her, and she likes him. Rather than be all Junior High and angsty, Rachel is going to do the adult thing and drive over to Ben's and seduce him.

Okay, so maybe it isn't the most adult thing, and for sure she's been working on a primetime soap too long, but Rachel's already in Santa Monica and she isn't about to turn back now.

******

Ben doesn't quite know what to do when he opens the door. He's stuttering and nervous.

"Uh, hey Rachel. Is everything okay?"

If she didn't know better, Rachel would suspect Adam was there already. But she's not an idiot, her timing isn't random. Adam has a late night band practice tonight and while Rachel might fuck Big Japan's lead singer, Adam probably won't.

Adam's taste in men is the opposite of his taste in women. Girls he likes small and dark and delicate, witness Rachel, and guys Adam prefers big and blond, example Ben.

"Rachel?"

"Um, yeah. Everything's fine. Can I come in?"

Ben lets her in and the second the door swings shut, Rachel is on him. Kissing him.

"Whoa," Ben pulls away a little bit, "I like you and everything Rachel, but Adam's my friend and-"

"It isn't cheating if you're fucking the same people Ben," Rachel states, a hint of anger in her voice. Okay, maybe Ben's still a little naive.

"I... I'm sorry. We never meant to-"

"Shut up Ben," Rachel kisses him again.

She winds her tongue through his mouth, and her hands down his back until she's cupping Ben's ass.

Rachel grinds against him and she knows he isn't thinking about Adam anymore.

******

Afterwards, Ben's a lot easier to talk to. They lay on his couch and old U of V throw covering them and talk about politics, and work, and friends. Rachel and Ben talk about being bi and how refreshingly honest L.A. is, though Ben still thinks what they've just done is cheating.

"Okay, then who cheated?" Rachel challenges.

"You have a commitment to Adam."

"So do you. Adam's your boyfriend too," Rachel realizes.

"So we both cheated."

"Two people can't cheat on a third. That's like... a threesome with one person late to the party."

Ben raises an eyebrow.

Rachel raises hers back at him.

"It wasn't a suggestion," Rachel grabs her shirt. "Anyway, I've gotta get going. Adam'll probably drop by."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Maybe," Rachel gets up and puts her skirt back on.

"Maybe as in if and only if Adam specifically asks if we had sex? Or maybe as in if Adam asks what you did this evening you'll tell him?"

"Maybe as in maybe. I don't know Ben. Either I'll tell him or I won't. Either you tell him or you don't," Rachel shrugs as she opens the front door. "See you at work!"


End file.
